Fairytale: Remember Me
by InfiniteAffinity
Summary: After being in a coma for 3 years when Sesshomaru wakes up he has lost his memory and Kikyou tells him lies about her being engaged to him when he was engaged to Kagome, is there any hope for Kagome to get her fairytale back?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sorry for not updating my other stories before I write a new one but I have to do this because I realize that life is short and I need to do things before I can't anymore. So here's a new story I hope you like it.**

**Chapter One- **_**The Accident**_

_"We're sorry Ms. Higurashi but there is little chance of him ever coming out of this."_ Dr. Tensinbuko said with a sad look in his eyes that day 3 years ago.

She sat there holding Sesshomaru's hand and the constant beating of the heart monitor, his warm hands, and the rise and fall of his chest, was the only thing that could reassure her that he was still alive. He looked like an angel, to angelic to be human which he wasn't.

"Sesshomaru, please wake up. I need you." Kagome whispered a single tear running down her cheek.

_How had it come to this we had been so good together, we were on our way to out happily ever after, and he ends up in the hospital_. It was supposed to be a blissful day like no other and god just had to toy with her a little more before anything could even have anything close to a happy ending.

_**Flashback**_

_As the sun was shining down on her ebony locks Kagome put on a white sun hat to cover her eyes from the sun's rays. She smiled at the man looking down at her wistfully, and their hands intertwined. There was no denying that this couple was in love. The man with silver locks was known as Sesshomaru businessman of the west. The man with a face of ice, that was now being warmed up with the bright smile that was on his face as he looked down at her._

_They walked the local park, as the huge Sakura tree where they had met was shading them as sakura petals started to fall on them. The scene looked blissful and so surreal, so magical, like a page from your favorite fairy tale._

_"Kagome." Sesshomaru said stopping to look in her eyes with both hands intertwined._

_"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said looking up at him with electric blue eyes._

_"How long have we been together?" _

_"For since we both I was in 7th grade." Kagome said furrowing her brows._

_"Well, now that we are entering high school, and your turning 15 I think this is as best a time as ever." Sesshomaru said looking for an answer but when he saw the look of confusion on her face he elaborated._

_"We have been together too long-" _

_"Sesshomaru I know your sixteen and you have your dad's company right now so if you want to break up just come out with it." Kagome said tearing up._

_"NO! I would never think of breaking up with you Kagome. You see we have been together too long to not have strong feelings for each other, and I don't think that I could love anybody more in my life. So Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru said while getting down on one knee._

_"When you turn 18 would you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" Sesshomaru said pulling out a blue Tiffany's box._

_Now the tears flowed like a river down her cheeks, so all she could do is nod. As Sesshomaru slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up, he was almost sent flying to the ground when Kagome put him in a bone crushing hug. He then looked down at her as her arms were around his neck as she stared up at him. He then picked her up with his arms around her waist and moved her into a passionate kiss as the wind flew her hat off her head._

_Initially Kagome broke this fairy tale moment, but then Sesshomaru quickly turned her head back saying something about buying her a new one later, and they returned to the kiss, that she would forever cherish. She never had a clue of all the hardships she would face later on..._

_As the summer turned to fall school started up again. The first day of school Kagome caught her cousin, Kikyou trying to seduce Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru remained loyal to Kagome through it all. Being a Freshman in high school would have not been easy, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru. _

_Until one morning on their way to school, Kagome used her car to go an drop Souta off, Instead of catching a ride with Sesshomaru like usual. _

_Then tragedy struck. _

_On his way to school from his house. He was sitting at a red stop light waiting to get to school to see Kagome again. When the light finally turned green Sesshomaru stepped on the gas. He was soon struck by a red Mustang, at the side. Apparently the person thought they could beat the red light._

_Soon paramedics were on the sight and Kagome, just coming from Souta's school had to switch to one lane like the rest of the cars, because of the accident in front. When she was finally able to pass the wreck she saw them putting in a tall figure with silver hair. She stopped, much to the protest to the people honking their horns behind her. She got out the car and ran to the scene praying it wasn't him._

_Things seemed to go in slow motion as she ran dodging police officers that tried to stop her. Once she reached the ambulance, her face paled as her greatest fear was confirmed. The Officers finally got a hold of her, she struggled._

_"SESSHOMARU! DON'T DO THIS!" Kagome yelled as they were lifting him in the ambulance._

_"Do you know him ma'am?" an officer asked._

_"Yes, I'm his girlfriend." Kagome said knowing they wouldn't believe she was his Fiancee because she had asked him not to tell anyone about the engagement because she didn't want the publicity._

_The ride there was agonizing. She held his hand as his breathing became ragged. He opened his eyes, to look at her. Her heart raced she was glad to see him alive but not in this condition. She just hoped he would make it._

_"Kagome, I want to ask you something," Sesshomaru said stopping to take a gasp of breath._

_"Promise you won't leave me, or forget about me?" Sesshomaru said his eyes half lidded._

_"Don't talk like that!" Kagome said glaring at him._

_"Don't baby me, promise me!" Sesshomaru said straining his throat and coughing up blood._

_"Depends, if I were to fall would you catch me?" Kagome said using their little phrase with each other._

_"With me around there would be no reason for you to fall." Sesshomaru said with a small smile._

_"Then I promise on my word as your beloved." Kagome said squeezing his hand._

_"Domo Arigato." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

So that leads us to present times, where Kagome is holding his hand with a pulled up chair next to his bed. She was about to finish high school, and they were going to graduate next week. That meant that they were supposed to be off and married this spring. Soon someone knocked on the door, Kagome looked up to see her cousin Kikyou standing there. They had gotten along after Sesshomaru was put in the hospital. She had forgiven Kikyou for trying to seduce him in high school.

What Kagome didn't know was that Kikyou really didn't want to be forgiven she didn't feel bad at all for what she did. Kikyou still wanted him but now there was nothing she could do about it. He was in a coma and even if he did wake up they would still get married.

"Hey Kags if you want to go get a coffee, I'll stay with him." Kikyou said seeing how tired she was, decided to take pity on her.

"Thanks Kikyou I'll be back in a few." Kagome said getting up from her chair, and leaving the room as Kikyou took the seat Kagome was sitting next to Sesshomaru.

Kikyou stared at Sesshomaru's angelic features for a while, how peaceful he looked._ 'It is hard to believe this man could ever be the cold hearted person everyone feared with every fiber in their being' _Kikyou thought to herself. Soon Sesshomaru started to stir and he opened his eyes, he stared at her. _'Oh my gosh he's awake!" _Kikyou was starting to panic.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" he said looking around.

"You mean you don't know?" Kikyou said smiling on the inside.

"No, would you mind telling me?" he said letting emotions show on his face. Kikyou thought it was time for the performance of her life.

"Oh, Sesshomaru I'm so glad to see you awake." She said throwing herself on him.

"I'm your fiancee." Kikyou said looking up at him with fake teary eyes.

"Fiancee?" he said bewildered.

"Yes don't you remember? We were supposed to get married but you have been in a coma for three years now." Kikyou said giving her version.

"So how long have you been here looking out for me?" he said looking deep in her eyes for some truth but she quickly turned her head from him dramatically.

"For a long time. There was a girl that left this room before me, but- well I probably shouldn't tell you about that." Kikyou said looking down.

"What happened?" he said curious.

"Well the girl that was in here she has been trying to split us up for a while now and I was afraid if she was the first one you saw when you woke up she might, take you away from me and fill your head with lies about the two of you being together, and...I was just so worried about you." Kikyou said throwing herself in his arms. _'Sorry Kagome he's mine now.' _She then sat back down in the chair.

"Hey Kikyou I didn't know what you wanted so I -" she dropped the coffee when she saw Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said looking at him.

"Is that her?" he asked Kikyou. She just nodded.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome said running to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

When Kagome kissed him he felt some electricity in the kiss. Her lips were soft and familiar, so gentle like a butterfly, they were warm, he would have gotten lost in the kiss had it not been for the fact that he saw Kikyou out the side of his eyes. He pushed her off.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"He knows all about you, and how you have been trying to split us up since high school." Kikyou said with a smirk that screamed 'I won'.

"What? Sesshomaru don't listen to her! Don't listen to her you were engaged to me remember?!" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru eyes pleading to him.

"I'm sorry miss but I won't listen to your lies." Sesshomaru said looking away from her eyes. They made his stomach hurt the way their icy blue depths stared at him.

"Then explain this ring." She said pointing to the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"You stole that from me, and I think it would be best if you gave it back." Kikyou said jumping in.

"Fine take it," she said throwing it to Kikyou. "I'll be leaving then." Kagome said packing up her stuff, but then she stopped and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"If I were to fall would you catch me?" She asked hopefully. Her hopes were then squashed when he just stared at her confused.

Kagome then left the hospital room, and as she was leaving she saw them kiss and her heart squeezed. The irony god played one her was terrible. She had promised that she would never leave his side, and the one time she did she stops being his beloved and Kikyou gets him. She had actually been stupid enough to think that Kikyou just actually wanted to be her friend and get forgiveness. She would never make that mistake again.

This was terrible now she had no life anymore, it was like she didn't have a reason to live anymore. She had been waiting for this day for three years and now that it had actually happen she would do anything to keep this day for happening.

Once she got in her car she finally let it all out. She let the tears run freely down her cheeks. This was suppose to be the fairy tale most girls would wish for, now it became the nightmare that no girl would even think twice about trying to remove form memory. Her eyes soon became red and puffy so much that it made it hard to drive, but she started the car anyway. With her luck if god decided to have mercy on her she would die in a car accident.

Unfortunately she made it home in one piece with her heart squeezing even harder thinking about all the good times they had had in her house. So then she decided to go to Sesshomaru's penthouse. She decided that she should probably get her birthday present from his parking garage. Yes she got a car for her birthday instead of a card or a party. Her eyes still puffy and her nose red she looked at herself in her side view mirror. How she envied Kikyou. Not just because she had stolen her one true happiness but because of the way she cried.

When Kikyou cried it was the crying of a movie star, where only a tear comes, there is never any redness in the nose or anything like that. Kagome waited for her eyes to get back to normal, and her nose to turn back to it's creamy complection. She then drove to the gates of the parking garage at Sesshomaru's penthouse.

"Hey Kagome how are you?" Kagome looked at the person working the gate, it was Hojou from school.

"As fine as I can possibly be at the moment." Kagome said with a sad smile.

"Well any way I'm sorry to hear about Sesshomaru." he said opening the gate.

"Yeah, me too." Kagome said going in.

Upon getting in the gate she saw the car that he had given her for her 15th birthday, even though she was suppose to have someone over 18 in the car with her. Sesshomaru always made sure that she would never get caught by police while driving though. _'Damn it, life's going to be tough without him.' _Kagome thought with a slight tear running down her face. Right now was not the time to start blubbering like a baby, she had a call to make. She pulled out her phone, waiting for the hello at the other end.

"Hello," he said kind of relieved.

"Hey Kouga, you know how you said I can always call on you when I need a favor?"...

**At the Hospital**

At seeing Kagome leave the room Kikyou gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the lips. He seemed tense at the moment. Kikyou smirked to herself, she had already made sure that everything would work out wonderfully. She had thought that she had won the war over Sesshomaru's heart.

"So how long have we been together?" Sesshomaru said trying to break the silence, something he would have usually never done.

"Since 7th grade." Kikyou said glad for once in her life that she and Kagome looked alike, no one would be able to tell them apart.

"So we both are how old?"

"Nineteen."

"So are you ready to go home and see everyone?" Kikyou asked looking at him.

"Sure, what do you think they'll say about me?" he said naturally curious.

"I bet it'll be something wonderful." Kikyou said with a gleam in her eyes.

As Kikyou was going to go check him out she was thinking about what to do now. _"If I take him to see Kagome's friends that will ruin everything, but...'_ Kikyou came up with something and made a quick phone call, and got Sesshomaru's clothes. When she got them she noticed that they smelled like clean laundry and they were ironed which meant Kagome must have brought them this morning. _'Pour Kagome, so pathetic.' _Kikyou thought with a smirk.

"Hey Kouga thanks for coming to help me move my car on such short notice. Is there anything I can do for you?" Kagome asked gratitude clearly showing on her face.

"Well seeing as I also had to drag Ginta here and Hakkaku just had to come as well I guess you could give me a kiss." Kouga said holding out his cheek.

Kagome started to lean in oblivious to the fact that Ginta and Hakkaku had out their phones and had it on video. Kagome kept leaning in, and then as she was about to plant a kiss on Kouga's cheek, he turned his head, causing for her to kiss him on the lips instead. She gasped and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She pushed him away.

"You know if I didn't owe you, I would kill you." Kagome said glaring at him.

"Here, Kouga you drive my SUV, and if you need to fill up the tank remember it runs on E85, not gas. Ginta and Hakkaku can drive your car. And I'll drive my car." Kagome sid getting out a special set of keys and used them to open her Lamborghini. She then got in and zoomed off leaving them to follow behind as best they could.

Upon arriving home and parking the cars in the garage, Kagome thanked them and went upstairs to her room. She noticed that no one was home and thanked Kami that one thing at least went right today. She went straight to her room and locked the door. She was tired of always being the one that had to be strong she had stopped her crying for long enough. She saw the picture of Sesshomaru on her dresser and she quickly deverted her eyes. Then she saw her reflection.

_'Did you actually believe that you were that unforgetable, that Kikyou really wanted to be your friend?' _Kagome then picked up her baseball bat that she had bought off eBay signed by Sammy Sosa. _'Did you actually think that you could have a happily ever after, your an idiot no wonder he can forget you so easily!' _Kaagome picked it up over her head and smashed the mirror, sending the glass flying, and it cut her but she didn't care. She then started to swing the baseball bat to protect her from a particularly big piece.

As she did the picture of her and Sesshomaru fell to the floor.

Broken

With their smiling faces staring up at her...

**End Chapter one. Please review and i'll try to update as soon as possible. Guess what I'll be turning 13 this September, yeah that's right I'm 12 right now but the person that owns the account is 15 right now, so thanks for reading.**


	2. SURPRISE

SURPRISE! It's been a LONG while.

I was cleaning out an old email address of mine and saw this review from the end of 2011 and I was surprise people could still find and read the stories I wrote and were still interested in any of them.

I was 13/14 when I started these stories and I'll turn 18 this September so I'm not sure where I was going with any of these anymore. I'm going to be re-reading the stories over the next few weeks and see which ones might need revamping and which ones I'll finish first if I'll even have time to finish them at all. I'm going to try and see what can be done and take it from there. If you all have any input on anything leave a comment or PM me or something so I can get ya'll's opinions.

Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
